There is a fluorescence analysis device which irradiates an examination target with excitation light and measures fluorescent generated by the excitation light so as to analyze the examination target. In this sort of fluorescence analysis device, a probe which transmits light between the main body of the device and an examination target is used in general. In the probe, a plurality of optical fibers lie to transmit excitation light and fluorescence, respectively, and the front ends of these optical fibers are arranged and fixed on the front end side of the optical probe. (Refer to, for example, Patent Document 1.)